tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikal Darsha
"It's not murder. Manslaughter maybe. English is funny in that way... man slaughter. Because you lower the victim to the status of a lamb or cow makes the crime seem less severe. That would change a murderer to a butcher, and a butcher is just a man doing his job..." -- Mikal Darsha Background Born in Tel Aviv, Mikal Darsha enlisted in Israeli Defense Force training with the 35th Paratrooper Brigade, 101st Cobra Airborne Battalion, and retired at the rank of Second Lieutenant. He later transferred to Mossad, The Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations. It is believed, though not confirmed, that he specializes in covert assassination and sabotage. Darsha became affiliated with ACME through USMC Captain Chase Devineaux, a long time family friend, and later adoptive brother. After a joint mission with the Special Operations division of ACME, Mikal remains an informant for the private company. Mikal has a B.A. in Security and Terrorism at the Interdisciplinary Center (IDC), Herzliya. His first language is Modern Hebrew, and speaks proficient, though accented English. He also knows conversational Gulf Arabic and Farsi. Mikal is the 5th son of an Israeli-Druze colonel and war hero. He has 4 brothers and 2 sisters. Family The Druze are a deeply secretive people, and are close knit to their communities, marrying outside of the faith means leaving the faith. Jal Darsha Bhar, a decorated Israeli war hero and high ranking member of the Druze community made the unexpected decision to marry Ishwari Narayan, a Hindu woman from Northern India. He left the community to live in an estate in north eastern Netanya, where he and his wife had seven children. Jal Darsha Bhar served in the Sword Battalion (Druze Battalion) and acheived the rank of Colonel, (Regiment, Brigade Commander) before retirement. He was awarded the Itur HaOz (Red Ribbon) for bravery. Siblings *Ashraq Darsha (brother) - Sayeret Mat'kal - Special forces, unit commander *Naresh Darsha (brother) - 35th Paratroopers Brigade - 101st Peten "Cobra" Airborne Battalion, unit commander *Dagan Darsha (brother) - Sayeret Yahalom - Combat Engineering, subunit YAEL - counter terror, senior unit fighter *Parveneh Zachariah (sister) - Sayeret Yahalom -maritime engineering, subunit YAEL, currently Shabek *Tarek Darsha - Shayetet 13 (S13) - Naval Commando, The 13th Flotilla, senior unit fighter *Ahalya Darsha (sister) - 35th Paratrooper Brigade - 202nd "Viper" Airborne Battalion (still in training) In-Laws, Nieces and Nephews *Madalyn Darsha (sister-in-law) - Married to Ashraq Darsha - Duvdevan Unit 669 - airborne paramedic. Has three children, Devin, Mireya and Caleb. *Joelle Darsha (sister-in-law) Married to Naresh Darsha - I.A.F. Helicopter Pilot for Boeing AH-64 "Peten" Apache. Has two children, Samara and Thanos. *Lorelei Meir - fiancée of Dagan Darsha - newspaper reporter. Languages Mikal's first language is Modern Hebrew, followed closely by English, and Gulf Arabic. Languages known: *Modern Hebrew Israel *English *Gulf Arabic Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Kuwait *Levantine Arabic Israel, Palestine, western Jordan and Lebanon Languages understood without full proficency: *Farsi (Dari Persian) Pakistan *Urdu India *Punjabi India Punjab State (Jakati), Provincial in Pakistan *Iraqi Arabic Iraq *Maghrebi Arabic Tunisia, Algeria, and Libya *Egyptian Arabic widely understood throughout the middle east Personality Growing up in a large military family, Mikal is very comfortable working in groups and under an authoritative chain of command. He is described by his superiors as a ‘straight-arrow’, never challenging orders, having a professional disposition, and capable of handling stress extremely well. Adversely, he can seem a little too carefree--making light of very serious situations or executing missions with a sense of emotional disconnection--causing some to question his moral codes. Those that know him well understand that Mikal is honest to a flaw. He finds deception and acting difficult, and prefers to rely on his other physical skills. His naivety and bluntness can also make his conversational statements seem cruel, rude, or sometimes even arrogant. Random Facts *Every member of Mikal's family aside from his mother has served in the I.D.F. Between them, they have served in 8 wars from the 1956 Suez Crisis in Sinai to Second Lebanon in 2006. *Mikal's father owns a citrus orchard near the costal town of Netyana in Israel. The yearly crop consists of mainly shamouti oranges, white grapefruits and lemon trees. *His favorite animal is the monkey. Career The information below is considered confidential and therefore unknown to other characters in the TECS Universe, it is only listed here for reference. *Mandatory I.D.F. Training in 35th Paratrooper Brigade - 101st "Cobra" Airborne Battalion, given rank of Rav turái (Rabát) Corporal on enlistment, joined Yahsar Tzanchanim "Airborne Special Forces Battalion" Reconnaissance Company (Plugot). Completed 6 months of paratrooper officer training, retired at Ségen mishné (Sagám) Platoon Commander Lieutenant *Mossad, Metsada, while under the cover of completing a B.A. in Security and Terrorism at Interdisciplinary Center (IDC), Herzliya. Completed Missions in Pakistan, India, Moracco, Turkey, Egypt, United Arab Emirates, Syria, Lebanon, Iraq, Iran, Jordan, Spain, Germany and Italy. *ACME Detective Agency Informant and Special Operations Division. References TECS Profile Page Category:Characters Category:ACME